Home
by Fancy Face
Summary: The Islanders finally get a chance to get rescued but the question is: Will they take it or stay on the island?


**Author's Notes: **Another LOST fic by me. This time though, it stars all the characters. This is my idea of what would happen if they ever got rescued. Now, if I forgot anybody, I'll apoligize now. It's a lot of characters to keep up with, and please excuse if any of them seem OOC. Oh, and I don't know if Claire all ready named her baby or not so I just gave him a name. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Beta by:** None.

**Home:**

By: Fancy Face

"HEY! EVERYONE LOOK!"

Everyone turned to see what Charlie was screaming about. The Islanders couldn't believe what they saw. It was a chopper and it was landed on the beach. Jack was the first one to reach it, the others followed him.

"Please, tell me it's real, and I'm not seeing this!" Kate cried out happily.

"Oh, it's real." replied Jack with a large grin on his face.

Shannon turned to Sayid and said: "I told you they would get here."

The pilot of the chopper opened the door. It was stranger but the Islanders couldn't help but notice how much the chopper looked like Locke. "I heard you guys were lost. Need a ride?" He even sounded like him.

"Move out of my way!" Shannon said. "Ladies first!"

"Okay, who's next?" the pilot asked.

Jack looked at everyone. He could see the looks on their faces. He knew they were torn. It was Walt who spoke up first: "I don't want to go."

"C'mon son, this is the chance we've been waiting for." Michael replied and started to make his way to the chopper.

"But I like it here." Walt continued.

Sawyer was the next one to speak. "I agree with the kid. I like it here too." He paused. "We got a whole new life here. We died. Those were your words doc." Sawyer eyed Jack as he said that.

Kate turned to Jack. Sawyer was right. If she went back, God only knew what she would have to face. She stepped away from the chopper.

"Let's vote on this." Jack said to them. "If you want to leave, raise your hands."

Shannon noticed that Sayid didn't raise his hand. She couldn't go back alone. She had lost her brother on the island. It was also the place where she had met Sayid. She couldn't the two people she cared most for. Shannon got of the chopped and ran back into Sayid's arms.

"You jump. I jump." She told him.

Sayid smiled at her. She had changed so much since she's been here. The island had it's dangerous moments but it also had some beautiful ones, meeting Shannon was one of them. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not jumping." With that said, he and Shannon kissed one another.

Hurley laughed. "Oh, get a room would ya?" he asked. He had lost a lot of weight since he's been on the island and his bad luck had gone away. He wondered if he returned, if his luck would go back to the way it use to be. He wasn't going to take a chance. He was going to stay as well.

"What about you Claire?" Charlie asked. "I could take you and little Charlie back to London and we could live there... together."

Claire looked down at her baby who was sleeping in her arms. Then she looked back up at the man she loved. "I don't want to go either." She said. "Think about it Charlie, my baby wouldn't have to know the cruelness of the outside word. We could raise him here, and he could be happy."

"Then we'll stay." said Charlie will a smile. He had dreams of going back to the music business but what would be the point if Claire and the baby wasn't with him?

Jack turned to the Korean people who hadn't spoke up yet. He got his answer when he saw them leave hand in hand. The couple had worked out their differences.

"Well...?" The pilot asked.

Jack turned to him. "We're staying."

"Are you sure?" The pilot asked him. "I'm here to take you people home."

Jack smiled at him as he replied. "This is our home."

The pilot shrugged. "Okay then." he said. "I'll be seeing you then."

The Islanders watched as the chopper flew off. Jack had gave the pilot a good answer. It was true what the old saying said: "Home was where the heart is." And the island held a special place in each one of their hearts. They were indeed home.

**Fin.**

**Author's Notes: (continued): **Two things: One: I was surprised I didn't add a song in this because I always add a song but I felt this one didn't need any. Two: Sorry if the ending sucks. I had a hard time with that. If anyone doesn't like it and have any suggestions, please email me and I'll gladly change it. Thankies.


End file.
